Bicicleta
by BruceChickinson
Summary: A garota chorava na esquina, parecia muito bonita. Pedalava contra o vento, achava que fugiria da dor.


O vento em seus cabelos escuros a assanhava de maneira apressada, mas gentil. Adorava pedalar, sentir a brisa, o mundo ao seu redor de uma maneira mais bela que qualquer caminhada. Estava atrasada para a reunião e suas pernas tentavam se mover mais rápido do que era fisicamente possível "Desse jeito vou acabar caindo", ela pensou, diminuindo a velocidade das pedaladas. Estava quase lá, tudo dera errado pela manhã, mas iria conseguir chegar a tempo

"Na-nani?"

Ao dobrar a esquina, Hinata viu uma bicicleta poucos metros à frente, em cima um rapaz de madeixas loiras. O susto fez com que suas pernas paralisassem de medo e o movimento se manteve, mas a velocidade foi diminuindo até quase parar. Os olhos perolados observavam o vulto das duas rodas com um pontinho amarelo em cima se distanciar e se desfocar cada vez mais. Assim, num ímpeto de adrenalina, como aquela que segue a paralisia inicial de um medo da morte, seus músculos foram tomados por energia e os pedais começaram a ser empurrados mais freneticamente do que nunca. Talvez a simples ideia de perder aquele pontinho amarelo de vista fosse dolorosa o suficiente para ativar tal mecanismo. Não o perderia de vista novamente. Quando dobrara a esquina paralisara, como havia feito quase sete anos atrás, quando o viu dobrar uma esquina parecida.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Naquela época, era muito jovem e imatura, mal processou o que aconteceu. Não deu tempo de raciocinar, quando percebeu o pontinho amarelo já havia sumido de suas vistas. Ela correu para casa e procurou um lance de escadas solitário, embora qualquer que fosse o lugar escolhido não estaria livre da possibilidade dos olhares penetrantes da kekkei genkai de seu clã. Escolheu apenas para pelo menos não perceber que estava sendo vista. Para fingir que poderia chorar em paz. Derramou lágrimas silenciosas, de início, que deram espaço a soluços incontroláveis. Não entendia como doía tanto, não entendia as palavras que havia acabado de ouvir. Depois de tudo ele iria embora. Depois de tudo ela ficaria novamente sozinha. "Ainda não -pensou- Será que?..Ainda dá tempo?" Seus músculos tomaram-se de energia e a garota correu rápido demais até para um shinobi. Parou em frente à esquina e dobrou na mesma direção que o loiro. Correu até onde pôde, até os limites de Konoha, até os limites do País do Fogo, incansável. Nada._

 _FIM DO FLASHBACK_

Arfava e tentava alcançar a bicicleta à frente, que parecia tão inalcançável de alguma forma. As ruas pareciam imensas avenidas, os metros, quilômetros e os quilômetros, anos-luz. As pedaladas estavam cada vez mais fortes e a garota sentia-se como uma leoa, perseguindo a presa, o foco de seus olhos perolados em um único ponto amarelo. De repente, um baque surdo: perdeu o controle da própria velocidade e fez a bicicleta cair levando seu corpo delicado junto. Um filete de sangue escorria em sua testa, debaixo da franja azulada até alcançar os lábios. As mãos pequenas estavam raladas pelo atrito com o asfalto impiedoso. Se pôs de pé, deu algumas tapinhas nas vestes, e montou na bicicleta. As mãos ardiam pela força de pegar no guidom e as partículas de areia que havia entre elas e a borracha. Não demorou para que alcançasse o loiro, que pedalava calmamente.

Ao alcançá-lo, entretanto, sentiu o estômago embrulhar. Ele tinha os cabelos maiores, mas tão rebeldes quanto se lembrava. A expressão era leve, com aquele jeito de menino, de moleque. Nenhum dos dois parou de pedalar, apenas fitavam um ao outro, procurando as semelhanças, percebendo as diferenças. Olhar para o caminho não era importante no momento, ambos mantinham suas cabeças viradas na direção do outro, sem se importar com o que vinha à frente, confiando na estrada e na bondade do destino. Como quem acorda de um transe, Hinata subitamente piscou e percebeu sua situação. O coração acelerava cada vez mais enquanto contemplava e era contemplada pelo rapaz, mas não sentia vergonha, sua amiga tão corriqueira, sentia angústia e medo. Toda sua coragem foi sugada ao lembrar dos dias chorando sozinha, ao sentir de novo aquela pontada no coração. Num solavanco mudou completamente a direção do guidom, não mais se importando com a reunião, não mais se importando com o ponto amarelo. Pensando bem, nunca soube o que faria se o alcançasse. Tinha vários discursos, várias palavras e nada lhe parecia o bastante. "Afinal, não há nada que se diga que possa mudar o que se sente", pensou ela.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Estava especialmente feliz naquele dia. Havia passado por diversos cinzentos e sentia a falta do amado que já estava há um bom tempo em missão, e sentia também o peso de suas responsabilidades a puxar cada vez mais forte. Sua irmã também saíra em missão, e passar seus dias junto aos anciãos e a seu pai drenava todas as suas forças. Sentia-se presa numa enorme estação nublada, e o sol nunca vinha. Naquele dia, ele viria. O rapaz, o sol. Esperou ansiosamente com horas de antecedência, como sempre costumava fazer, a chegada dele. Combinaram em seu lugar favorito, onde tudo havia começado. Ela chegou e andava em direção a ele, que estava aguardando à sombra de uma árvore, não contendo o sorriso nos lábios. Tudo que via era um ponto amarelo, que a medida que se aproximava tomava a forma das madeixas rebeldes do loiro. Conforme se aproximou pôde ver o loiro lançar-lhe um sorriso: era um sorriso triste. Seus lábios imediatamente desmancharam seu próprio sorriso e este não apareceria por muito tempo._

 _Ele começou a falar exatamente o que ela já sabia que iria falar. Apenas escutava, imóvel. Ele era gentil nas palavras, sabia que nunca iria machucá-la, ao menos tentaria. Mesmo gentis, as palavras a atravessavam como adagas, mas ela continuava inerte. Suas lágrimas rolavam pela pele alva ininterruptamente._

 _"Você tá com raiva, Hinata? Me diz alguma coisa"_

 _A garota fez um esforço para balançar a cabeça num gesto negativo. Não tinha raiva dele. Se ele terminara com ela, certamente havia parado de gostar dela, ela iria aceitar, não era sua culpa. Continuaram no abraço molhado pelas lágrimas da garota por algum tempo, até que decidiram se levantar. Hinata saíra do estado atônito em que se encontrava e pretendia apenas aproveitar o último dia junto da pessoa que mais amava no mundo. Os dois se levantaram e foram caminhar pelo bosque._

 _De início a conversa tinha um ar desconfortável, quase forçado, mas foi ganhando intimidade ao passar do tempo. Ao chegar em uma de suas partes favoritas, perceberam que as marcas das rodas de suas bicicletas ainda estavam na grama, realmente o lugar não era muito visitado. Ele sentou debaixo de uma árvore de um tronco lindo, maculado apenas por um 'NH' talhado desajeitadamente, e convidou-a a se juntar a ele. A garota sentou de lado entre suas pernas, e encarava profundamente os olhos azuis do ex-namorado. Ele tocou em seus fios de cabelo azulados e passou uma mexa por trás da orelha dela. Aquele toque tão singelo fez seu braço arrepiar-se. O garoto notou e, na concepção da jovem, tinha um semblante enigmático, coisa rara no rapaz que era sempre tão sincero e de fácil leitura. Ele se aproximou e os dois começaram um beijo lento, o último._

 _Voltaram para a vila, para o ponto de partida. Ele, afastando os fios azulados, depositou um beijo gentil em sua testa. Ela o abraçou enquanto pronunciava baixinho "Eu te amo." E ele deu as costas e dobrou a esquina._

 _FIM DO FLASHBACK_

Naruto parara de pedalar. Teve um susto quando Hinata desviou a rota de sua bike e a observava partir com os olhos arregalados.

Sentiu as gotículas caírem sobre os braços nus. Aquilo trazia certa nostalgia ao rapaz. Lembrava de dias de sol e chuva em que saiam para pedalar. Lembrava de não estar fazendo muita coisa quando sentiu a chuva pela janela entreaberta e logo pensou nela. Lembrava dela batendo em sua porta, já molhada, com sua bicicleta rosa. Lembrava de rir para si mesmo imaginando a cara de Hyūga Hiashi ao ver a filha saindo daquele jeito na chuva e de rir mais ainda ao imaginar a mesma cara quando ela voltasse ensopada. Lembrava de pedalar com ela por toda a vila até o bosque, aproveitando cada gota de chuva que o céu poderia oferecer-lhes. Lembrava da mais pura felicidade estampada nos olhos perolados. Lembrava de como ela ficava linda em seu vestido amarelo florido, colado ao corpo graças à chuva. Lembrava de finalmente cansarem de pedalar e, após jogarem as bicicletas no chão da clareira, suas bocas se juntarem num caloroso e molhado beijo.

Naruto lembrava de tudo, menos de ter dito adeus. Ele queria, mas a voz apenas não saía. Na época, foi informado de que precisaria executar uma missão de extrema periculosidade e importância para a vila, que duraria pelo menos 5 anos, isto é, caso obtivesse sucesso. Decidiu então acabar seu namoro com a herdeira do clã Hyūga. Não queria que ela vivesse em função de alguém que talvez sequer voltasse, não deixaria que ficasse presa a ele como ficou todos esses anos em que ele não se deu conta de seu amor. Além do mais, agora apoiavam-se sobre os ombros dela a responsabilidade de seu clã. A deixaria livre. Foi uma decisão horrível, mas ele decidiu não contar e ela também não perguntou o motivo. No fundo ele queria que ela perguntasse. Queria que ela o esperasse, queria voltar para ela. Mas não poderia impor isso. Ele ficou pensativo até que retomou suas pedaladas, mudando a direção em busca dela.

Ao chegar perto o suficiente gritou a plenos pulmões seu nome. Hinata deixou os pés parados nos pedais e o loiro rapidamente chegou ao seu lado.

"Hinata! Hinata. Me desculpa por ir embora. Me desculpa por te machucar. E acima de tudo, me desculpa por não te explicar. Eu tentei ser cuidadoso e acabei me estabanando mais ainda."

Hinata apenas olhava. Os olhos perolados cintilavam e Naruto não conseguia distinguir se era um brilho no olhar ou lágrimas sutis. Por pouco ele não bateu em uma árvore, esqueceu-se completamente de que ainda estava pedalando.

"Eu vi que você estava tentando chegar a mim, mas depois correu." Ele começou e fez uma breve pausa como se estivesse refletindo sobre o assunto. "Hinata, afinal, você quer me alcançar ou fugir?"

Hinata pensou na resposta por menos de uma fração de segundo.

"Nenhum dos dois." Disse com firmeza.

Durante o namoro deles ela sempre sentia que estavam em posições diferentes. Sempre gostou dele, por anos até que ele a notasse. Ela sempre ficava nervosa, sempre o aguardava. Sempre fora extremamente insegura e ansiosa. Se sentia patética por esperar demais, se doar demais. Chegava ao ponto de querer sair e não saber se o chamava ou não porque ele poderia não querer, mas guardava suas paranoias e inseguranças para si mesma. Ela o observava e já era de costume perseguir aquele pontinho amarelo. Não dessa vez.

"Eu quero que você me alcance. "

O loiro recebeu o desafio com um doce sorriso.

O loiro agora perseguia um pontinho preto-azulado.


End file.
